Need
by Tiw-K
Summary: GabrielMohinder Based off of Mabetini's fic 'Parallel' where Mohinder's the dark, dominant one and Gabriel's innocent, submissive one.


Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes and the idea stems off of Mabetini's story '_Parallel'_, go read it!

Warnings: Violent smex, PWP

A/N: Didn't plan on putting it here. My other means of showing off the fic isn't working though (sigh). I'm surprised the fic was 700 words exactly when I ended it, so I didn't edit or anything because I liked the number. XD

* * *

Gabriel trembles; his arms shaking, long slender fingers digging into the carpet, as cruel warm hands trace angry red marks down the glistening flesh of his back. The whimpers, the gasps, fall freely from his bruised and swollen lips; Gabriel knows his tormentor loves to hear those pain-filled sounds and does nothing to stifle them. 

A slap on his right butt cheek, sharp and stinging, catches Gabriel unaware. He yelps in surprise almost sprawling forward but a strong arm moves to wrap around his waist, not so innocently sliding against the warm throbbing erection, and keeps Gabriel from falling over; it keeps him steady while the other hand continuous its sharp stinging blows.

"Hold yourself." A voice growls out; demanding obedience before teeth dig in to Gabriel's hip, breaking skin and drawing blood. It's throbbing, it's painful, and Gabriel loves every minute of it. He loves the attention, loves what the marks mean—he's owned, he's cherished, he's _special_ enough for this gorgeously beautiful man.

An abrupt stop in support around his middle leaves Gabriel landing hard on his elbows, scrabbling to rise back up onto his hands but he isn't given enough time to adjust. Three solid fingers press brutally against his opening, stretching and forcing their way into Gabriel's vulnerable ass.

He keens and whines from the pain, pressing his body backwards into a cocoa coloured hand for deeper penetration but no pleasure can be felt; only the stretching burn as those fingers expertly pass his prostate by.

Gabriel doesn't even need to see his tormentors face to know there's a gleeful, bloody smile formed on perfect lips. Those fingers keep pumping, jabbing in and out brutally with no restraint, and that other cocoa hand scrapes, scratching up the inside of Gabriel's trembling thigh—close but not moving up far enough to dance along the aching, leaking, sensitive flesh of Gabriel's erection.

Gabriel's begging and crying for release, for stimulation, as he is played with and used. The erection rubbing against his leg, the grunts of pleasure escaping grinning lips, are driving him madder, making him rut and buck and twist; trying to get some form of pleasure other than the screaming excitement of being _needed_ echoing off the inside of his head.

"Please! OhGodOhGod! Mohinder! _Please_!" He sobs and his cries set his lover off; Mohinder bites down hard again on his flesh, his body jerking with release and Gabriel finally feels the thrust of fingers against his prostate as Mohinder's control slips up.

The hot white pleasure flashes behind his eyes as he spurts out onto the floor in a hot milky splash, his leg being coated by Mohinder's own hotseed. They collapse in a heap, Mohinder's body splayed out, gasping, across Gabriel's back while his face is pressed into the carpet, breathing in past bloodstains that decorate the floor.

The moment is perfection in Gabriel's hazy mind. He's high on the release, the pain, and Mohinder's hot tongue lapping lightly at his sweaty skin; it's a brief moment of gentleness that Gabriel cherishes but knows will soon lead to more pain and torture once his lover comes back to himself.

He adores the sweet touches but it's never enough and soon Gabriel's rocking backwards into the finger's still nestled deep inside him. He pushes his body up, jolting Mohinder from the pleasure filled daze, and cries out loudly when a hand wraps tightly around his cock, twisting in warning, while Mohinder pulls his fingers free of Gabriel's heat.

"None of that now," Lips hiss against Gabriel's ear as Mohinder spins his body over so dark, fearful eyes can meet his angry, lust-filled gaze.

"I make the rules here. I decide when you get pleasure." He states, one hand tweaking at Gabriel's nipples while the other cleans away the seed from Gabriel's cock, "You don't get to decide anything, Gabriel."

The way those dark lips say his name, an innocent title made so damned and dirty by their utterance, makes Gabriel shiver. His eyes flick away from the intense, consuming stare and he submits to the feel of those roaming hands that bruise and caress in alternating patterns to make Gabriel need and desire once more.

* * *

A/N: Was good when I ended it. I think I'm getting out of writer's block now and now I better get working on other fic projects I need to get done. I am so far behind. (sigh) 


End file.
